


Knife

by Happy_Frogger



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Knifeplay, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Frogger/pseuds/Happy_Frogger
Summary: George really wants to try out something new and it goes horrible.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 45





	Knife

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thanks for tuning in, enjoy the story a bunch!
> 
> And tell me if I missed any tags!

When George first heard of this specific kink, he was a bit skeptic. Knifes never really seemed seemed all that appealing to him and he had a hard time comprehending why anyone would be into that. He wasn't shaming the people that liked it, but rather, he was simply not able to get behind what they saw in using knifes in the bedroom.

The next time George had been confronted with the topic was a few weeks after learning that the kink existed and it was put in a completely different light for him.

One of his friends sent him a weird fanfiction, just to tease him. He sent one right back, before actually deciding to look into what his friend had sent him. With a raised eyebrow he looked at the tag 'Knife play' and decided to just read it instead of judging too harshly. Even if he felt weird about the prospect of reading something like this, but he had read far worse and it couldn't be all that bad.

And he was right.

It wasn't that bad. It was amazing. The way the author described the usage of the knife and the adrenaline rush that followed it, the high that the characters experienced seemed so real, easy enough to grasp and suddenly, George found himself yearning to try it, enthusiastic that he would probably like it.

His boyfriend, Dream, didn't seem to enthusiastic about it, asking George over and over again if the brunette was really sure if he wanted to try it, worrying and fussing over the smaller male as he usually did. It was endearing, to say the least, but George had never been this enthusiastic about something before and he was completely sure he would like it.

So Dream agreed on trying it out, if not a bit hesitantly, and they decided they would do it the same evening, even involving rope to make the scene feel a bit more realistic. George's heart was pounding in his chest excitedly and he couldn't focus on anything throughout the rest of the day, his enthusiasm visible to anyone he talked with, but nobody knew why he seemed so happy, nobody except Dream.

And this was how he got himself into this situation, his hands and legs bound to the bedframe, completely bare and, after they both talked about it, a blindfold around his eyes as well. The position he was in made him tense and right now, he couldn't quite point his finger on if it was a good kind of tense or not. "Remember our safeword, love." Dream's voice sounded relatively close and George tilted his head in the general direction of where he heard it. "I will, don't worry. It's Creeper." He recited it shortly, hearing his boyfriend hum in acknowledgement before there were lips on his.

The kiss they shared was intimate, starting out slow and turning more and more heated the longer it went on. He felt warm hands move over his body, caressing his sides and chest, before starting to tease the brunettes nipples, pinching them harshly and causing George to let out soft whines in response.

The brunette felt his dick slowly grow hard under the teasing, his hands tightly gripping onto the rope around his wrists. The teasing continued for longer and longer, until suddenly there was cold metal on his stomach and his whole body tensed up. But not in a good way. A cold shiver crawled up his spine as he realised what this meant. 

He wasn't into it. Far from that, even. He felt anxiety build up and get ready to combust, as his hands clenched even tighter around the rope. The situation suddenly just made him uncomfortable and it took all his willpower to not immediately use the safeword, like he said he would. 

No, he insisted he wanted this so he would sit through it. He had been so persuasive, he just couldn't let it go to waste. What would his boyfriend think of him if he just stopped now? After being so sure of himself, he was crumbling under his own expectations and what reality truly held for him. One thing was sure, he wasn't going to end this right now just because he suddenly felt anxious.

Maybe he just needed a bit more time. Yeah, that seemed logical. He was in an unfamiliar situation, of course he would be feeling a bit anxious. 

With these thoughts, he kept the kissing with Dream up, desperately trying to focus on the few bits of pleasure he was receiving from his boyfriends hands, while also desperately trying to ignore the cold metal that was caressing his body, which was almost impossible, since the feeling left shivers in its wake, his skin starting to feel clammy and just generally too tight for his liking.

But he kept on forcing soft moans out of his mouth, desperate for the encouraging words Dream had started muttering somewhere in between George's realisation. 

This felt good.

He wanted this, so why was his mind fighting against what he had wanted so vehemently.

George kept the act up for as long as he could but when the knife brushed against his throat he couldn't hold back the dry sob that left his lips and suddenly he felt tears seep through the blindfold, wetting it, while his body started shaking. 

He dimly heard a soft curse, the cold metal leaving his skin and suddenly he wasn't tied down and blindfolded anymore, Dream getting rid of everything almost lighting fast. Next thing he knew, he found himself in his boyfriends arms, the blond hugging him tightly, but not so bad that he couldn't breathe anymore.

Which was something that was getting considerably harder as well. It just felt like his breathing started getting stuck in his throat, the sobbing also using up more air than he was able to breathe in right now. His mind was barely registering that he started hyperventilating and the only thing keeping him somewhat grounded was Dream right now, his darling, that kept muttering loving words to him, alongside with encouragements to breathe in tune with him.

And while it may have been hard, he really tried his best to do exactly that, slowly noticing a pattern in how they were breathing. It always went four seconds breathing in, then holding the breath for four seconds, breathing out for four seconds and holding it again for four.

Always like this and while he was out of tune at the beginning, after a few minutes his breathing was more steady and his mind deeply concentrated on keeping the rhythm up. His tears were slowly drying on his face and while he was still shaking from the experience, he also was slowly calming down more and more.

George pressed his body more against Dream's, yearning for the gentle, physical contact his boyfriend was currently providing him with. Soft lips pressed against his forehead and he close his eyes, basking in the feeling.

But of course, everything had to end and they really needed to talk about what just happened. "George, why didn't you say anything?" Dream didn't sound upset or mad, not disappointed either. He just sounded genuinely worried and the brunette was not asking himself for the first time, how he had managed to get such a sweet partner.

"I...felt like I had to do this. I talked you into trying this and I had been so enthusiastic about it too. Just breaking the scene would have meant I was just wasting our time..." George admitted slowly, his throat feeling tight and his tongue laying heavy in his mouth.

It wasn't like he had real issues talking about what was or had been bothering him, but sometimes it just felt impossibly hard to do it.

The brunette didn't try and make eye contact with Dream after what he said and he could hear a soft sigh. It made George curl in on himself a little, fearing he might have said the wrong thing. "Love, I understand your worries. But you really should have told me. Can you promise that, if situations like this ever occur in the future again, you'll inform me right away?" 

The voice was still soft, reassuringly so and George nodded slowly, almost hesitant, not trusting his own voice anymore. He felt like it might break if he actually tried talking again. Dream kissed his forehead yet again and started caressing George's back with gentle movements. 

"How about we spend the rest of the evening watching a movie and cuddling? We could also order some pizza, if you're up for it?" His boyfriend suggested and George nodded yet again, this time a little less hesitant.

They got up, the brunette putting on some comfy clothes, while Dream only had to put on a sweater, having taken off only his shirt earlier. They moved to the living room, booted up Netflix and chose a romantic comedy movie George asked for. 

Dream ordered some pizza per app and it only took half an hour to arrive.

They enjoyed the rest of their evening, cuddling, eating some food and bathing in each others presence, sharing soft kisses every now and then.

And this is how they fell asleep, cuddled up under a blanket, George laying with his head on Dream's chest, while the taller male had his arms wrapped around the brunettes back.

**Author's Note:**

> Already at the end!
> 
> Sadly, this time it's a bit shorter, but I hope it's still good!
> 
> Uh, yeah.  
> If you're ever in a sexual encounter that makes you uncomfortable, don't hesiate to interrupt everything.  
> Your mentall health comes first and sex should be enjoyable, not uncomfortable or forced.
> 
> Anyways, please leave some kudos and a comment (with critique or praise)!
> 
> I'm also open for future recommendations!
> 
> Until next time ♡


End file.
